Just Another Day
by kip430
Summary: Sequel to 'Final Decisions'. This story takes place 5 years after Kauyme and Sinoku are born. One day a young girl appears in the Inugangs village and claims to be Naraku's daughter! IK, SM, NK, SK
1. So Happy Together

**Title:** Just Another Day  
**Summary:** Sequel to '**Final Decisions**'. This story takes place 5 years after Kauyme and Sinoku are born. One day a young girl appears in the Inu-gangs village and claims to be Naraku's daughter, accompanying her is ... Bonkotus? Confusion fills the gang, if they killed Naraku where did this girl come from and why is Bonkotus with her?**  
****Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha. All I own is the plot line of the fan-fiction and the characters: Sinoku and Kauyme.  
**Genres:** Drama, Action/Adventure, and Romance  
**Rating: **Mature

**Kim:** Ah, another wonderful Inu-Fiction…can you feel the good times coming? YAY! Ok on with the story!

**P.S.**HAPPY BIRTHDAY YASHA0926 ! PARTY! (I hope i got it right, i believe that u did say it was your b-day in your comment on 'Final Decisions' )

* * *

**Chapter 1 – So Happy Together**

Kagome growled softly as she chased her five-year-old daughter, Kauyme, around the forest in which they lived. "Get back here right now young lady!" she yelled after her. "Curse a hanyou's speed." She muttered.

Kauyme laughed landing on a high branch looking down at her mother. "Have trouble mommy?" she asked sweetly.

"Get down here now or I'll get your father." Kagome muttered smiling.

Kauyme gasp. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh Inu-" she was cut off as her daughter jumped down covering her mouth.

"Okay okay. I'm here mom, pleeeeeese don't call daddy!" she yelled frowning.

Inu Yasha blinked suddenly appearing. "Don't call me for what?" he asked, making Kauyme jump away.

"Don't do that dad!" she growled at him.

Inu Yasha laughed softly. "Sorry Kauyme. Now, what were you two ladies fighting about?" he asked looking from Kauyme to Kagome then back.

"Well, Kauyme thinks its okay to skip out on her bath." Kagome muttered glaring at her daughter.

Kauyme huffed crossing her arms across her chest. "That's because every time I take a bath OR go to the hot springs that perverted Sinoku somehow appears!" she growled.

Inu Yasha blinked. "WHAT!"

"Please, he's not there every time Kauyme! You know Sango gets him over half the time he tries to peak, the same way she knocks out Miroku." Kagome muttered.

"What! You knew he looked?" Inu Yasha yelled glaring at his mate.

She blinked. "Uh…um…yes?" she muttered softly.

Inu Yasha sighed. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I knew you'd over react and more or less attack poor Sinoku." She muttered then turned to Kauyme. "Anyway, I'll be there so lets go its bath time." She muttered.

"Daaad!" Kauyme whined.

"You heard your mother. Get moving." He barked at her.

Kauyme growled then sighed. "Yes daddy…" she muttered and started to walk back to toward the bath hut.

Kagome smiled walking over and giving Inu Yasha a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good boy." She said and took off after Kauyme laughing softly.

"Feh…stupid bitch." He said then laughed following.

**

* * *

-Meanwhile-**

Shippo blinked pulling on Sinoku's robe. "What are you doing brother Sinoku?" he asked watching his 'brother' walk toward the bathhouse.

"Shh Shippo! You'll get us caught." Sinoku warned glaring back at him.

Shippo frowned. "I just wanted to know what you were doing." He muttered softly.

"I'm going to um…take a bath duh." He muttered smiling then stopped as he bumped into someone. "Who the.." he froze.

"And where are you going?" Miroku asked looking down at his son and Shippo.

"We're going to take a bath." Shippo said smiling innocently.

Sinoku nodded. "Yeah dad." He muttered agreeing.

Miroku raised a brow. "Oh, well. Kagome and Kauyme are in there now so you can't." he muttered laughing.

Sinoku nodded. "Oh…okay." He muttered smirking softly as he walked past his father still toward the bath hut.

"And Inu Yasha is guarding them." Miroku added as Shippo walked by.

Sinoku froze in his tracks. "Oh really…heh…thanks dad." He muttered then turned and took off running, leaving a confused Shippo behind.

"Miroku, why did you say that?" he asked looking at him confused.

"To see how he'd react…and Sango told me too." He added laughing softly.

Shippo nodded. "Oh." He muttered as he followed Miroku back toward another hut. "When will Kagome and Kauyme be done? Then I can tell Sinoku." He added.

Miroku laughed softly.

"I'm not to sure that he really wanted a bath." Sango muttered coming up behind them holding firewood.

"Oh dear Sango, let me help you." Miroku said smiling as he took the wood and disappeared into his and Sango's hut, leaving her to deal with Shippo.

"What do you mean Sango?" he asked confused.

"I mean, he's just like his perverted father." She muttered following after Miroku.

Shippo shrugged and followed them inside.

**

* * *

-In The Bath Hut-**

"Mom I can wash my own hair." Kauyme growled moving away from her mom.

"Oh sure you can dear." She muttered smiling as she walked near the door and glanced out at Inu Yasha who sat infront of it. "Would you like me to wash your hair sweetie?" she asked smiling.

Inu Yasha blinked looking up at her. "Um…" he muttered.

Kagome laughed disappearing back into the water finishing her own hair. "Don't forget behind your ear Kauyme."

Kauyme rolled her eyes carefully scrubbing behind her dog-ears. "There, happy mother?" she asked then blinked sinking to the walk.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked eyeing her.

"Shh." She whispered and clawed up the wall to the window. "PERVERT!" she screamed into Sinoku's face.

He blinked losing his grip and fell back onto the ground with a large 'thud' that made Inu Yasha appear next to him within a second.

"Sinoku!" he growled looking down at him.

"Calm down Inu Yasha please." Kagome said looking out the window at him then at the cowering Sinoku on the ground. "Sinoku get up." She ordered.

He hopped up onto his feet looking up at Kagome's face. "Yes ma'am." He muttered softly.

"Why were you at the window?" she muttered.

Kauyme blinked. "What kind of question is that mom? He was looking at us naked!" she yelled.

Inu Yasha growled again picking up Sinoku then stopped sniffing the air. "No…"

Kagome blinked. "What is it Inu Yasha?" she asked as she pulled her kimono on then tossed Kauyme hers to change into, which she did quickly then ran outside by her father.

"What's wrong dad? What's going on?" She asked running over.

Sinoku blinked watching Inu Yasha then felt another pair of arms catch him, not realizing he'd been dropped.

Kagome sighed. "What's up Yashie?"

Inu Yasha blinked sniffing the air again to make sure. "I smell…"

**

* * *

Kim:** A cliffhanger! Though…I'm kind of sure you guys can take a good guess at who's sent Inu Yasha has picked up. Is it …Koga? No…Sesshomaru? Maybe…Kikyo! God help us…haha. You'll all have to wait nah nah. 

**Next Time on Just Another Day**

**Kagome:** Are you sure Inu Yasha?  
**Inu Yasha:** Of course, who could forget this sent!  
**Kauyme:** But…she's a girl…and the name you said was male.  
**Inu Yasha:** I know…but she smells JUST like him!  
**Kagome:** Next time on Just Another Day 'Daughter Of Evil'  
**Sinoku:** She's hot.  
**Kauyme:** SINOKU! -smack-


	2. Daughter Of Evil

**Title:** Just Another Day  
**Summary:** Sequel to '**Final Decisions**'. This story takes place 5 years after Kauyme and Sinoku are born. One day a young girl appears in the Inu-gangs village and claims to be Naraku's daughter, accompanying her is ... Bonkotus? Confusion fills the gang, if they killed Naraku where did this girl come from and why is Bonkotus with her?  
**Rating: **Mature

* * *

**Last Time:**

"_What's wrong dad? What's going on?" She asked running over._

_Sinoku blinked watching Inu Yasha then felt another pair of arms catch him, not realizing he'd been dropped._

_Kagome sighed. "What's up Yashie?"_

_Inu Yasha blinked sniffing the air again to make sure. "I smell…"_ _

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – Daughter Of Evil**

"Naraku." He muttered growling.

"How? Are you sure? We killed him years ago." Kagome muttered looking at him in a state of panic.

"I'm sure of it. Common." He growled as he ran back toward their huts.

Kagome sighed picking up Kauyme and Sinoku. "Stay quiet understand." She muttered as she ran after Inu Yasha as fast as she could.

**

* * *

-Meanwhile-**

Sango blinked looking at a little girl who stood no more then five feet infront of her looking around. She had long black hair and piercing red eyes that sent shivers down Sango's spine. "Are…are you lost little girl?" she asked softly.

"Inu Yasha." The girl muttered softly. "Where is he?"

Miroku blinked from his spot beside Sango. "What do you need with Inu Yasha?"

The girl turned a glare at the monk. "Where is he?" she asked softly then turned as Inu Yasha appeared, followed quickly by Kagome and the two children.

Inu Yasha blinked. "Who's that?" he asked referring to the girl.

She smirked walking over to Inu Yasha. "You, you are Inu Yasha correct?" she asked.

He blinked. "Depends on who's asking runt." He muttered.

"I'm asking or didn't you see my mouth move you half-breed!" she hissed at him.

Kagome blinked setting Kauyme and Sinoku down. "Go to Sango and Miroku." She said softly. Kauyme nodded hearing her mother and grabbed Sinoku's hand and dragged him over by his parents with her. Kagome sighed looking at the girl. "What's your name little girl?"

"My name…I'll tell you when I know this is Inu Yasha." She muttered turning to Kagome. "And you must be that miko." She muttered.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I am a miko."

"And I'm Inu Yasha blah blah blah! Who the heck are you kid!" Inu Yasha growled annoyed, and confused of why this child gave of Naraku's sent.

She smiled. "I am Narume, daughter of…" she paused. "Naraku!"

Everyone froze for a moment staring at Narume, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not. Then they're heads shot up as an all to familiar figure stepped out of the woods.

"Hey."

**

* * *

-Else Where-**

"Lord Sesshomaru look!" Rin yelled pointing up into the sky at a floating feather that was getting bigger.

Sesshomaru blinked watching as the feather landed and Kagura hopped off.

"Yo." She muttered with a small smirk.

"Lady Kagura!" Rin yelled running over to her. "Your still alive!" she said hugging her then blinked as Sesshomaru pulled her away. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she muttered confused.

"What do you want Kagura?" Sesshomaru growled softly.

Kagura blinked looking hurt. "Oh, can't I just stop in and say hello?" she asked tapping her fan on her hip.

"No…" he muttered looking at her curiously.

Rin blinked. 'Is something wrong Lord Sesshomaru?"

He shook his head. "No, let us take out leave…" he muttered and turned to walk off.

"Yes my lord." Rin said turning to follow. "By Lady Kagura." She muttered smiling and ran after him.

"Yo! Sesshomaru!" Kagura called after him. "Wait."

He blinked turning. "What?"

"There's a girl…" she started. "She…reeks of Naraku. She goes by the name Narume."

"And your telling me this why Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her.

She shrugged. "Thought you may want to know." She muttered then pulled out her feather and flew away.

"Narume?" Rin repeated. "Are we going to look for her Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked looking up at him.

"We'll see…" he muttered softly before walking back toward his path. "Come along Rin."

She nodded. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." She said smiling and ran after him.

**

* * *

-Back In The Village- **

Narume blinked. "I told you to stay outta site!" she yelled angrily.

Bonkotus shrugged. "Oh well. Too late." He muttered then looked at the others. "Happy to see me again? Inu Yasha?" he said smirking.

"Feh, No!" Inu Yasha muttered, his hand moving to the Tetsusaiga.

"Inu Yasha, stay calm." Kagome muttered softly then turned back to Narume and Bonkotus. "What exactly do you want with us anyway?"

Narume smiled. "We want what my father wanted." She said and laughed softly. "To make you all suffer."

**

* * *

Kim:** Well...that's chapter 2 for ya, what do you think of Narume? Cute little devil child isn't she? And you'll all die when you find out who her mother is! And I've also made up some cool powers for her, along with one's for Kauyme. Sinoku…sadly is… well… mortal x3 

**Next Time On Just Another Day**

**Kagome:** For a little girl she pure evil!  
**Inu Yasha:** What do you expect from the spawn of evil!  
**Kagome:** So…you think her mother was evil as well?  
**Inu Yasha:** She had to be unless Naraku just spawned her off like Kagura and Kanna!  
**Kagome:** Yeah…Next time 'Narume's Mother'  
**Inu Yasha:** See you.


	3. Narume's Mother

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha. All I own is the plot line of the fan-fiction and the characters: Sinoku, Kauyme and Narume.

* * *

**To Overactive Mind:** Yeah, I get what your saying but Rin has gotten older, she just still is polite (I guess) and calls him 'Lord' Sesshomaru and then 'Lady' Kagura. She's also shorter than him so she looks up at him, and pretty much is still a ditzy little kid at heart x3 As for 'Bankotsu' yeah, that's what I meant but I'm sure we all get that my spelling sucks by now x3 Thanks for correcting me.

* * *

**Kim:** Sorry for the long wait. School is killing all my free time xx. I'll try to get more chapters done as soon as I can but I can't really make any promises right now.

* * *

**  
Chapter 3 – Narume's Mother**

Kauyme blinked. "By doing what? Your no older then me freak!" she yelled.

Narume laughed turning toward Kauyme. "You must be his daughter…the miko must be you mom then…" she muttered and laughed as her arm turned into a tentacle and launched at her.

Sinoku blinked. "Kauyme!" he shrieked pushing her out of the way, only to have the tentacle scar his arm before rapping around him, bringing him to Narume.

"How foolish human. To protect a hanyou." She whispered in his ear.

He laughed softly struggling to get out of her grasp. "Your…a hanyou too." He muttered. "So why mock her Narume?" he yelled and bit down on the tentacle making her drop him, and he ran back behind his mother and father.

Miroku blinked hearing his son. "She's a hanyou as well…" he muttered.

Sango nodded. "Who is your mother?"

Inu Yasha laughed. "Do you even have a mother? Or were you spawned off like Kagura and Kanna?" he hissed.

Narume laughed softly. "My mother…is someone you all know. Especially you…Inu Yasha." She said smirking evilly.

'Someone I know?' Inu Yasha thought glaring at her. "Enough! Speak her name!" he commanded.

"My mother is…" (Dramatic pause xD) "Kikyo."(OMG! THE HORROR!)

Kagome blinked turning toward Inu Yasha, to see his eye's wide and mouth a gape.

Kauyme blinked watching her father. "Who's Kikyo?" she asked softly.

"Some old…um...friend of your dads…" Sango whispered softly.

Kauyme nodded slowly. "Okay…so why is he-"

"No more questions." Kagome suddenly barked at her then looked at Inu Yasha. "Yashie? You all right?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder, he tensed up before relaxing under her touch and nodded.

"Your lying." He muttered. "Kikyo would never be with…with…Naraku!" he growled.

Narume smiled softly. "Sorry…I am the daughter of one hanyou Naraku and miko Kikyo. Deny it all you wish….but they spawned me." She said laughing.

"Why do you look so angry Inu Yasha? Did you not mate the women beside you?" Bankotsu asked raising a brow at him.

Inu Yasha blinked looking toward Kagome, who's face held a certain sadness to it now. He growled softly turning back to Bonkotus. "What's it to you? And what are you doing here?"

"I broght him back." Narume said grinning. "I thought he'd like to see you again." She added laughing.

Kauyme blinked walking to her mother. "Mom? Who's Kikyo? Why hasn't anyone mentioned her? Was she bad?"

Kagome growled softly at her daughter. "Kikyo was….Kikyo was…" she sighed. Kikyo was so many things but Kagome wasn't about to say some of them infront of her daughter. "She was a women who got in my way…" Kagome finally muttered, choosing her words carefully.

Kauyme blinked. "Was she important to daddy?" she asked looking at her father, who was glaring knives at Bankotsu.

Kagome was about to replay as another person walked from the bushes, making her freeze in place.

"Narume, What are you doing?"

Narume blinked looking over. "Mom?" she shrieked. "What…what are you doing?"

Kikyo blinked looking at the others. "Um…I…came looking for you." She muttered softly moving over toward her daughter. "Bankotsu." She muttered nodding to him as she passed.

Inu Yasha blinked rubbing his eyes. "Ki..Ki…Kikyo?"

She blinked looking toward him as she stood behind her child. "Inu Yasha. Kagome." She said nodding to each.

"What are you doing her?" Kagome asked moving closer to Inu Yasha in an effort to calm him.

"I came to fetch my daughter and nothing more." She muttered grabbing her daughter's arm and turned to walk off. "Come Bankotsu."

Bankotsu sighed. "Later Inu Yasha." He muttered following after them.

Kauyme blinked running over infront of her father. "Dad, who was that women?"

"She was no one Kauyme…no one anymore…" he muttered picking her up.

"Are you sure? You looked shocked to see her…"

"Kauyme, leave your father alone now." Kagome muttered patting her daughter's head.

Inu Yasha sighed rapping one arm around Kagome. "It's okay…I'm fine."

Kagome nodded. "Okay…lets at least go inside if your going to tell her…"

Inu Yasha nodded walking inside his and Kagome's hut, Kagome following suit.

Miroku, Sango and Sinoku stayed outside for a few more minuets, making sure neither Narume or Bankotsu came back before retreating to their own hut.

**

* * *

-Inu Yasha-**

"Kauyme, you must promise me something before I tell you who Kikyo is.." Inu Yasha muttered sitting down.

"Sure dad, what?"

"You will not yell, scream or dare to run out of this hut. Understand?"

Kauyme blinked studding her father, trying to see if he was really serious then looked to her mother who nodded. "I promise dad."

Inu Yasha nodded. "Okay…It all began over at least57 years ago…"

**

* * *

Kim: Sorry guys that's all I can write right now:( I'm busy with school and a new online comic thing and stuff I promise the next chapter will be longer. Maybe I'll type some of it during study hall days at school.**

Next Time On Just Another Day

**Kauyme:** How come you never speak of her?  
**Inu Yasha:** I could Not.  
**Kagome:** Kauyme you must under stand…  
**Kauyme:** I understand all right! Dad was a two timer! That's all I-  
**Kagome:** Shut your mouth! You will not speak of your father like that!  
**Inu Yasha:** Next time… 'Inu Yasha and Kikyo, A Twisted Tale'


	4. InuYasha and Kikyo, A Twisted Tale

**Kim:** Hey, sorry this chapter took for ever but i had a hard time remember back to the first episodes where it was all Inu x Kikyo then kagome fallin gin well junk for the story x3 Next chapter should be done alot faster thean this one, provided the teachers don't pile on any major homework. SO enjoy...it's kinda short thou..sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha. All I own is the plot line of the fan-fiction and the characters: Sinoku, Kauyme and Narume.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Inu Yasha and Kikyo, A Twisted Tale**

"Kikyo was a great priestess who was entrusted to guard the Shikon jewel. She looked very much like your mother. She had long raven hair and deep brown eyes. She wore a normal priestess outfit with her hair tied up in a white ribbon. We met when I wanted to steal the jewel to become…a full demon."

"A full demon? Why would you want to do that dad?" Kauyme interrupted.

"He wanted to-"

"I wanted the power Kauyme. I wanted to feel as though I belonged somewhere and didn't need anyone."

"But, what about mom? Didn't you need her?"

He laughed. "If you let me continue my story maybe you'd find out I was wrong."

Kauyme blinked. "Okay…continue."

"Thank you." He said smiling. "Soon Kikyo told me that if I used the jewel to become a full human instead that the jewel would be purified and disappear for ever. And then…she and I could live together. I thought it over and on the day she was to bring me the jewel…we were betrayed."

"By Naraku!" Kauyme yelled out grinning.

Inu Yasha blinked. "Yes…have I told you about him before?"

Kauyme shook her head. "No…but mom has told me a little and that girl, Narume, said that she was his daughter right.."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, she did say that. Though it does really sound impossible since I was so sure we destroyed him."

"Yes…Hey! Will you two be quiet so I can finish my story?" Inu Yasha growled softly.

The two laughed. "Sorry."

"So, we were betrayed by Naraku. He took my form and cut down Kikyo, she then thought it was me…and ended up pinning me to the sacred tree. Which is where your mother found me some long years later." He said and laughed softly. "At first I though Kagome was Kikyo, because they looked so very much alike, but after noticing a difference in sent I found she wasn't."

Kauyme yawned.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?" Inu Yasha asked looking down at her.

She nodded. "Very much so. Get to some action parts!"

Inu Yasha laughed as Kagome moved to sit beside him. "Okay how about this. One time we were walking threw a forest, when the roots had trapped us, but we didn't know because it put us into a dream like state. But not your mother, she got threw it … and ran into Kikyo instead…" he paused and took Kagome's had in his. "Now, Kagome carried the jewel shards around with her, like she does now. Kikyo caused a hole to form in the ground along with roots, which formed around your mother. She, took the jewel shards and when I got there, ran off and later gave the shards to Naraku."

"Evil bitch.." Kauyme muttered.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked. "Where did you learn that langue?"

Kauyme blinked pointing towards her father. "Dad…"

Inu Yasha blinked looking away. "It wasn't me…had to have been Sinoku."

Kauyme laughed softly. "Yea right dad…so continue. Did Kikyo hurt mom? Did mom beat up Kikyo? Details!"

Kagome laughed. "Well…there was once a time where me and Kikyo got along. We were trapped in a cave and she couldn't really move so she was leaning on me. She kept saying that I was crazy for taking her and not just setting her somewhere and saving myself. But, I just couldn't leave her."

"Your to nice mom."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah…I suppose I am."

"KAGOME!" Sango's voice yelled out threw the tents.

Kagome blinked jumping to her feet and ran outside, followed by Kauyme and Inu Yasha.

"Sango!" she yelled running to her. "What's wrong?"

Sango stood in a battle stand, her Hiratsu (sp?) on her back. Miroku stood beside her, they both were glaring towards the sky.

In the sky sitting on a black feather was Narume, holding Sinoku just off the side of the feather. "Ah, so your finally here." She said laughing.

"Put my baby down!" Sango yelled.

Kauyme blinked watching them. "What are you doing bitch!" she growled jumping at her, only to have Narume move higher and land on a tree branch instead.

"Temper, Temper, wouldn't what this hurt now would we?" she asked swinging Sinoku a bit.

Kauyme growled jumping back by the adults.

Narume smiled. "Good…now if you want this…thing…back you'll come to my father's castle and bring the whole jewel, Kagome." She growled looking down at the pearl around her neck. "You have till sun set or something may happen to him." She laughed and disappeared into the sky.

Sango blinked collapsing to the ground. "My baby.." she cried.

Miroku frowned kneeling down patting her back. "It's okay…we'll get him back sweetie."

Kauyme sighed walking infront of Sango. "Mrs. Sango, please don't cry. We'll get him back…and beat up that brat." She said pumping her fist into the air with a smile.

Sango blinked looking at her then pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Kauyme.."

She smiled. "No problem." She said and walked back to her parents. "Lets go!"

Inu Yasha and Kagome smiled nodding. "Yea!"

* * *

Next Time On Just Another Day 

**Sango: **Wait till I get my hands on that child I'll rip her-  
**Miroku: **SANGO! She's just a child.  
**Sango: **Who's stolen my child!  
**Kauyme: **Next Time : 'Naraku's Castle and Kauyme's Plan'  
**Sango:** I swear if she hurt's him, they'll be pain  
**Miroku:** Yes dear..


End file.
